


A Protective Love in His Heart (Atem x Reader)

by Sans12



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans12/pseuds/Sans12
Summary: You are the girlfriend of Atem Sennen. Atem is what you would call an "overprotective boyfriend": he stays beside you all the time, he walks you home after school, he glares at anyone that flirts with you, and he protects you from bullies. But when a new kid comes into school and flirts with you, that love grows immensely. Will you be able to stop the two boys before they tear each other's throats out?





	1. Chapter 1

You smiled to yourself as you pulled your pink jacket on over your white shirt. Today was Friday, the last day of the week before the weekend! Your boyfriend, Atem Sennen, was taking you out to dinner tonight. Atem was the brother of Yami Sennen. Atem was always a gentleman to you: holding the door open for you, and helping you do your homework when you needed it. One time you had brought him over to your house for your parents to accept him, and Atem was a perfect angel! 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Your mother peeked her head through. "Hey (Y/N), Atem's here to take you to school," she said. "Thanks, mom. Tell him to come in," you said, fixing your hair in the mirror. Your mom closed the door and heard voices downstairs, one deep and sultry, while the other was light and sweet. The door opened a few moments later, and arms wrapped around your waist. 

"Hello, kitten," Atem's voice murmured in your ear. You giggled and turned in his arms to face him. "Hello yourself, handsome," you said, looking into crimson orbs. Atem smiled and placed a gentle kiss to your lips. You moaned and pushed back, enjoying the moment. You separated, panting heavily and Atem caressed your cheek. "I love you," he murmured. "I love you too," you whispered back, smiling slightly. 

He grasped your hand as you got your bag and your phone and went downstairs to go to school. "Bye kids, have fun!" your mom called as Atem held the door open for you. You smiled and pecked his cheek and went outside into the bitter cold of fall. Atem intertwined your fingers with his and walked to school, feeling content. You saw your friends at the entrance to the school and walked over to them. "Hi guys!" You greeted, hugging Yugi as he ran up to you. "Hi, (Y/N)! Pretty chilly day, isn't it?" Yami asked as he walked up to his small boyfriend. You nodded and looked at the time. "Shit! We have like 5 minutes to get to class!" you screamed and rushed into the school. 

You ran to your locker and quickly switched your books. You rushed to your first period class and got in just as the bell rang. You quickly sat down in your seat and got out your textbook as the teacher walked in. "Class, I'd like to introduce to you a new student. He just transferred here from a school in Tokyo and we need to welcome him to Domino High School." The door opened and a boy with jade green eyes and black hair entered. "Everyone, please welcome Duke Devlin!" 

The back door opened and Atem rushed to take his seat. The teacher looked up and gave Atem a glare. "You're late, Mr. Sennen." You turned around to see Atem, looking at the new student in the front of the classroom. "Who's he?" Atem whispered. "He's a new student. Duke Devlin is his name," you explained and squeezed his hand before turning back around to focus on the teacher. "Okay, why don't you take a seat beside Mrs. (L/N)," the teacher said, pointing to an empty desk next to you. He walked down the isle, the girls squealing at Duke as he passed them. He sat down beside you and smiled at you. 

"Hi! May I just say that you're very beautiful," Duke complimented. You felt your cheeks heating up, and you smiled gently. "Thank you, Duke. I'm (Y/N), and this is my boyfriend Atem," you introduced. Atem gave a stiff nod and held your hand. "Nice to meet you, Atem. I've heard a lot about you," he said, leaning forward. You opened your mouth to say something, but the teacher snapped at you to be quiet. 

                                                                         ~~ [Time Skip] ~~

 

"Well that was a boring class," Atem growled as you walked to lunch together. "Yeah, but we have to pay attention, or else we won't pass," I chided, swinging our hands back and forth. Atem grunted in agreement, and I laughed. We entered the lunchroom and sat down where our friends were waving us down. "So, how was science?" Yami snickered as we sat down. Atem rolled his eyes and got out an Italian sub. I got out a (insert favorite food here). "That looks good, (Y/N)," Yugi said. "Mind if I join you?" a voice said behind you, and Atem let out a low snarl of annoyance. 

Duke Devlin stood right behind you, a smile on his features. Yugi's face lit up and he motioned to a chair beside Atem. You winced and placed a reassuring hand on Atem's hand, silently telling him that it would be alright. He flashed a brief smile at you before Duke spoke to you. "So, (Y/N), you like sports?" he asked. "Yeah. I sprint for the track team in spring," you said. Duke smiled ,"Well. I'll have to watch you run sometime. You must be amazing at running," he complimented. 

You blushed and turned away. "Thanks, Duke. So," I  said, speaking to my friends, "any plans over the weekend?" Yugi spoke up. "I'm going to see a movie with Yami. Then were going to go to a restaurant," Yugi said. You nodded and all shared what you were going to of over the weekend. Soon enough, it was time to go to class, and you had to part ways.


	2. Pushing and Shoving

You sighed as the bell rang for the last class of the day. Today had been very stressful for you. First, you were almost late to class, then Duke showed up and flirted with you, then Atem was being overprotective and held you close at any chance he got, and now Duke was next to you, asking if you want to go anywhere after school. "Sorry, Duke. I'm going home immediately and doing homework," I apologized, opening my locker door. "It's ok, (Y/N). I can walk you home," he offered, brushing your cheek. You tensed up and bit your lip.  
"I can-" "What the hell are you doing with (Y/N)," Atem's voice growled behind you. You shut your locker door and walked up to Atem, intertwining your hands with his. Atem's eye's were narrowed in anger as he stared at Duke by your locker. "I offered to walk her home," Duke growled, flashing a smile at me. You winced and Atem stepped a bit in front of you protectively. "Get lost, Duke! Don't you have girls to fuck into the ground?" 

Your eyes widened by the venom in his tone. Duke growled and his eyes narrowed as well. "Why don't you get lost?" he spat. Duke stepped forward, but you stepped in between the bristling teens. "Okay you two, knock it off," you said coldly. "Get out of the way!" Duke spat, and without warning, pushed you to the side harshly. You yelped as your leg twisted under you, earning a sickening snap. 

You let out a scream of pain, and curled into a fetal position. Atem's head snapped towards your cry of pain, and he kneeled down next to you. "(Y/N)? Babe, can you hear me?" he asked, desperation laced in his voice. You let out a sob and clutched to his shirt. "I-it hurts. My leg," you whimpered, tears streaming down your cheeks. Atem placed a gentle kiss to your cheek and lifted you up, careful to not jostle your broken leg. 

"Stay away from us from now on," Atem growled as he passed Duke. You spared a glance through your tears to see his shocked face, silent for once. You let out another sob and clutched Atem, burying your face in his chest. "Shh, it's ok. Just breathe, ok? I'm going to take you to the nurse," he murmured. You gave a weak nod and took shuddering breaths to calm yourself. The pain was unbearable: a stinging pain like a million knives in your leg. 

You closed your eyes, and heard Atem call out to the nurse. "Oh God! Bring her in. Set her down here." You were placed on a hard surface and a hand stroked your face gently. Another hand touched your leg, and you let out a scream, yanking your leg away from the hand. "It's ok. She just wants to check your leg over," Atem murmured in your ear. You relaxed slightly and let the nurse probe your leg. "She needs to go to the hospital. Her leg is broken into fragments, and I don't have advanced technology like the hospitals. I'll call for an ambulance." 

                                                                                      ~~[Time Skip]~~

The paramedics rushed into the room while you were curled up in Atem's lap, your broken leg draped to the side. Atem looked up and let out a warning growl as they got closer. "Sir, we have to get her to the hospital. You will be allowed to go in the ambulance with her. Please step away," one paramedic said softly, unaffected by your angry boyfriend. Atem grunted but allowed them to strap you on a gurney and wheel you away to the ambulance waiting outside. "Please, don't leave me," you cried as they started to wheel you away. Atem shook his head and held your hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, (Y/N). I'll never leave your side. I'll be there when you wake up." You smiled and let your eyes slide shut as you were rushed to the hospital.


	3. Get the Hell Away From Us!

You groaned as you opened your eyes, only to find yourself blinded by lights. You groaned and tried to get up, only to have hands press gently on your chest. "Welcome back to the land of the living," Atem's baritone voice spoke above you. Your eyes adjusted and you saw that you were in a hospital room, with your leg propped up. "What happened?" you asked groggily. "Duke pushed you down and you broke your leg. Your leg is in a cast. It was broken into a few pieces," Atem growled, sitting in the chair beside you.

 

"Oh..," you mumbled, not sure what to say. "How are you feeling now?" Atem asked, looking over at you. You shrugged and closed your eyes. "My leg hurts, and I have a headache," you grumbled. Atem chuckled and held your hand. "I expected that.  Well, you need to get some rest. Is there anything you need?" he asked. "Maybe a water? My throat's as dry as a desert." Atem let out a laugh before kissing your head and walking out of the room. You closed your eyes and took a light cat nap before Atem came back. 

Not even five minutes passed before there was a knock at the door. You looked up and called, "Come in." The door opened and Duke stepped in. "(Y/N), look. I'm sorry for pushing you out of the way and-" "Get out," you hissed, interrupting him. He looked incredulously at you, his emerald orbs wide. "But I came to apologize for hurting you." You sat up on the bed, the movement making pain shoot down your leg.   
"If you know what's best for you, get out now! Atem should be coming back any minute and if he sees you near me, he'll kick your ass," you growled, giving Duke a hard stare.  He shook his head and leaned towards you. "(Y/N)....," he murmured and came close to your lips. 

You panicked and slapped him across the cheek. He stumbled back and looked at you. "(Y/N)? What the hell was that?" he growled. You could feel tears threatening to fall, but you held them back. "You tried to kiss me. What do you think is wrong? I have a boyfriend you asshole! Why cant you see that I'm taken and I don't want to date you," you whimpered.   
"(Y/N), I'm back and-" Atem's voice stopped suddenly, and you looked up to see him standing in the doorway, his crimson eyes narrowed to angry  slits.

"Get the hell away form my girlfriend," he growled, stalking forward until he was face to face with Duke. "Why? I was just apologizing for hurting her," Duke snapped. "You tried to kiss me too, Duke!" you shouted, tears starting to fall down your cheeks.  Atem's eyes flared with a new rage, and an animalistic-like snarl ripped from his throat. "You tried tot kiss her?" he screeched. 

Before Duke could say anything, Atem shoved him out the door, closing and locking it behind him. He sighed and turned to you, shivering in fear at your boyfriend's rage. "Sorry I wasn't here sooner," he mumbled. You nodded and looked down in embarrassment. "It's ok. You didn't know Duke was coming. Neither did I." Atem stroked your tears away. "Baby girl? Are you okay?" he asked softly. You shook your head, more tears cascading down your cheeks. "I hate this!" you snapped. Atem flinched and drew his hand away. "Not us together, but how Duke is flirting with me constantly and ignoring the fact that I am taken! He needs to back off and leave me alone! I hate it so much! I...," you broke down in complete tears, sobbing your heart out. 

Atem was quick to wrap you up in his muscular arms and shushing you. "Shh, (Y/N). It's ok now. I won't let Duke flirt with you anymore. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I promise I will protect you if he tries anything. Shh, shh," he murmured, sitting on the bed and pulling you into his lap. You clutched his tight tank top and cried for what felt like forever. Atem didn't say anything after that, just kept on rocking back and forth and hushing you gently. Eventually, you fell asleep in his arms, softly breathing. Atem smiled and laid you down on the bed, pulling the covers over you. "Good night, my angel. I will be here when you wake up," he murmured and kissed your lips before settling down in the chair and watching you as you slept.


	4. An Unexpected Visit

You groaned as you opened your eyes to the bright sunny hospital room. For a second, you were confused. Where were you? Then it all came rushing back to you, and you looked around the room desperately for Atem, but he wasn't there. Your leg was in a (F/C) cast, and propped up on a pillow.You saw a note on your side table, reading: 'To my sweet and beautiful (Y/N).' You blushed and picked up the piece of paper. 

You read it over. '(Y/N), I have gone to school today. Grandpa wouldn't let me stay by your side all day. He insisted that I should go, which I don't want to. I'll be back as soon as school's over. I brought you your phone, some books, and a charger. Please don't hesitate to text me if Duke comes into your room, no matter what time it is. I will always be there for you, my kitten. I love you with all my heart. ~Atem' You set the note aside and saw a plate full of food. 

There were eggs, some sausages, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. You grabbed the plate and started to eat hungrily, savoring the flavor of each bite of food. You took a book and started to read as you ate your breakfast. 'A Court of Thorns and Roses' was the name of the book, and you were just starting to read it. Your friend had suggested it to you, and right now was the perfect time to read. 

After an hour or so, you got bored and decided to vlog for your YouTube channel. It was a collaboration with you, Atem, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Joey, and Kaiba (On some occasions). You played games and did some challenges with your boyfriend, like the chapstick challenge and the jelly belly challenge. You turned on your fully charged phone and started to record. "Hey guys! Its (Y/N) here! I have some bad news for you guys... I broke my leg." 

You turned the camera so it pointed at your casted leg. "Yeah, so that's not fun." You turned the camera back to your face. "I broke my leg, and now I'm in the hospital. Atem is really upset about it and constantly tries to be by my side in the hospital. Pretty awesome boyfriend, huh? So, anyways, the gaming videos won't be uploaded for a while. In the meantime, I can get a lot of rest and relaxation while I wait for my leg to heal. That's all for now! I'll see you soon." 

You stopped the recording and posted it on YouTube. I set my phone down and heard a knock at the door. "Enter," I said, not looking up. The door opened and a voice spoke that I didn't want to hear. "Your voice is beautiful." You looked up in fear as Duke Devlin walked in, a smirk on his face. "W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to b-be in school?" I stuttered. Duke shook his head and sat down next to your bed. "No, I wanted to see you without that idiot with you," he spat. I winced and looked down. Duke placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my face up so I could see into his eyes. 

His green eyes were hard as stone. "Listen here, (Y/N). I am so much better than that idiot Atem! I can give you so much more that him. He's just a hot-shot! Everybody will tease you if you keep on hanging out with him. Instead, you can be with me: Duke Devlin. I'm smart, athletic, and strong. And if you deny, you will wish you had never been born," he hissed, clutching your face. Tears started to fall from your eyes, and Duke leaned forward and placed his lips on yours. You struggled and slapped him across the face. He reeled back and glared at you. 

"Fine! Have it your way!" he snapped and walked out of the room. You grabbed your phone and quickly texted Atem. 'Atem, can you come over please? Duke came into my room and kissed me.' Not even a few seconds later, Atem replied back: 'WHAT! How dare he touch you! I'll be over in a few minutes. I love you.' 'I love you too.' Tears fell from your eyes and you broke down in tears as you waited for Atem to arrive.


	5. The Attack

There was a knock at your door and a gentle voice spoke out. "(Y/N)? Baby, it's me," Atem's soft voice said. You looked up from the bear you were holding, your cheeks damp with tears. "Come in," you said. The door opened and Atem poked his head through. He had a frown plastered on his features, and his eyes were narrowed. "Are you okay?" he asked and walked over to your bed. You shook your head and looked at your boyfriend with tearful eyes. "I'm so scared, Atem. Duke keeps on coming to be when you're not around and tries to make me his. I don't love him. I love you and only you and I want him to leave us alone!" you cried, fresh tears springing to your eyes. 

Atem pulled you into a gently hug, letting you sob into his chest and release all the pain and fear that you were feeling. "Shh... it's ok (Y/N). I'm right here, I'm right here. Just let it out. You're doing wonderful. Just release all the pain and suffering that he's inflicted on you out like a waterfall. There we go. That's my girl," he murmured softly and began rocking back and forth and stroked your hair back with his hand, just how you liked it. After a few minutes, you calmed down and looked up at Atem. 

"Can you sit on the bed with me?" you asked, wanting your boyfriend's warm and comforting arms around you. He nodded and slipped in beside you. You immediately laid your head on his chest once he was settled in and closed your eyes, felling a lot safer and protecting with Atem around. He wrapped his arms around you loosely and pulled the hospital blanket over your body. You two managed to sleep for about 30 minutes, then the door banged open, startling both of you. 

Unfortunately, it jostled your leg and you let out a slight yelp of pain. Standing in the doorway was Duke (yet again) and he did not look too pleased. Atem kissed your forehead and murmured in your ear: "I'll take care of this, babe. You just relax and rest up. I love you with all my heart." "Me too," you whispered and hugged him one last time and Atem wrapped the blanket tighter around you and stalked up to Duke. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You tried to kiss my girlfriend, twice, and you keep on coming back to see her and she doesn't want you! Why don't you open your fucking eyes and realize that she's taken!" Atem shouted, shoving Duke away. 

"Shut up! You're nothing but a hot-shot! Trying to get all the girls and fuck them every night. I bet that's what you did before you two even met! Admit it! You're a slut and a dickbag!" Duke snarled, puffing out his chest. Atem's eyes flashed blood-red, and his anger spiked. "What the hell did you say, you little bastard?" Duke smiled and started walking towards you slowly, but Atem shoved him back. "Don't you dare come near my girl! She is terrified of you and doesn't want to be with you! So back the fuck away!" Atem screamed. Duke let out a yell and leapt at Atem. 

Atem was knocked back and grunted as Duke slammed into him. Atem clawed at Duke, making him scream and reel back in pain. "Stop it!" you screamed, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as the two kept on swiping at each other. Atem pushed Duke out of the room and locked the door. Duke pounded on the door, yelling, "let me in!" Atem sighed and dabbed at a cut on his cheek, which was dripping blood. "Oh no, you're hurt!" you exclaimed and reached out to him. He growled in pain and sat down beside you. "I'm calling Kaiba and Yami," he growled and whipped out his phone.


	6. Comfort and Protection

You whimpered and clutched to Atem, who was sitting next to you on the bed, as you waited for Yami and Kaiba to arrive.  Atem stroked your hair gently and murmured words of comfort in your ear. There was a knock at the door, and you whimpered and clutched to Atem, shivering in fear.

"Who is it?" Atem called out cautiously. "It's Yami and Kaiba," Yami's deep voice said from the other side of the door. "Come in," Atem said. The door opened and the two stepped in , both were not very amused. "You okay,(Y/N)?" Yami asked, glancing at you.

You nodded and gently smiled, leaning your head against Atem's muscular chest. Kaiba sat down in a char and looked at his cousin. "So, Duke attacked you?"  At the mention of his name, you gave a slight squeal of fear, tensing up. "Watch what you say, Kaiba. (Y/N)'s very scared of what just happened with me and him," he spat 'him' like venom out of a snake's mouth. Kaiba's eyes narrowed, but he muttered a 'sorry' to you.

"So, can we get a restraining order or something? This has gone on long enough. I want (Y/N) to live without fear of other boys trying to flirt with her left and right," Atem said, settling back in the pillows.

"That wouldn't work. We need proof of some kind," Yami said, shaking his head. Atem pursed his lips and hummed. You were silent for a few moments, then Kaiba came up with an idea. "How about this," he said and told us his plan. After a few minutes, you all looked at each other. "Seems like a good idea. How about it, (Y/N)?" Atem said, looking at you. You nodded, smiling gently.

"If it gets him to stop, then it's a good plan. I'm going to be here for about a week or so, then I'll be back in school," you said. Yami nodded and they both left the room, closing the door gently behind them, leaving only me and Atem in the quiet room. "Get some rest, (Y/N). You need it badly," Atem said. You sighed and closed your eyes, thinking of Yugi whacking Duke's kneecaps with a wrench.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am so sorry for making this chapter so short! I promise I will make the next chapter longer!


	7. Chapter 7

 It had been 2 weeks since your leg was broken, and you were on crutches with a (F/C) cast. Everybody came over one day after school to sign your cast, telling you to get better soon. Here's what they said:

Yami: Get better soon! I can't keep Atem under control without you! 

Yugi: Hope you feel better soon! I will hit Duke's kneecaps with a wrench if he comes near you against.

Atem: I love you, my kitten. Get better soon so we can dance together under the stars.

Bakura: Get better, (Y/N)

Ryou: Hope you get better, (Y/N). If you need anything, just call me!

Marik: Duke will pay for this! Get better soon, (Y/N)

Malik: Get better soon, shortie.

Joey: Get better, man. We need you  back on the track team.

Kaiba: Get better, brat.  

You sighed and went into your first class. The teacher looked up as you entered and smiled. "Welcome back, (Y/N)! I'm sorry to hear what happened," she said. You smiled and sat down , resting your aching leg. Atem walked in soon enough, spotting you and walking over you. "Hi kitten," he said and leaned down and hugged you, kissing your cheek gently. "Hi, Atem. How's your morning going today?" You asked, intertwining your fingers together. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down in the seat beside you. "It's going ok. I was worried about you all morning," he said, looking at you.

You blushed and looked down, embarrassed. Atem laughed and kissed your cheek. You leaned against him and sighed deeply. Atem opened his mouth to say something, but Duke walked into the classroom, a smile on his face. He started walking over to you, but Atem pulled you close and let out an animalistic snarl of anger, and Duke stopped dead in his tracks. His teeth were bared, and his eyes blazed an angry fire.

"Don't ever come near my (Y/N) again, you son of a bitch! She was in the hospital for 3 weeks because of you! And don't you dare tell me it was my fault because it wasn't! You were the one who shoved her away, causing her to fall and hurt herself. She wouldn't have hurt herself if you  hadn't come here in the first place. Why don't you just get out of the school. Better yet? GET OUT OF DOMINO CITY!"

Everybody was frozen in place, and you were shivering against Atem, clinging to his school shirt. Duke's face became furious, and Atem stiffened, and his arms wrapped protectively around your body. The teacher stepped in between the two bristling boys and glared at them both. "Enough, boys! Sit down, both of you," she snapped.  Atem snorted and placed a gentle kiss on your lips as an apology.

"I'm sorry for that, love," he murmured, pushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear. You shook your head and looked at him, smiling gently. "It's ok, Atem. You were just being protective of me. I understand that," you said. "Class is starting," Duke hissed at Atem. "Shut up! I know that," Atem snarled. You hugged Atem one last time before turning to the teacher.

                                                                                      ~Time Skip~

You sighed as you crutched your way to the school cafeteria. Today was tense, to say the least. Atem was always beside you in the classrooms and hallways, not that you minded. But he was getting a bit too overprotective over you. You went to the roof of the school and sat down on the ledge, looking out to the front of the school.

"Hey," Duke's voice said behind you. You swiveled around and stiffened as you saw Duke with Ushio beside him. "W-what is Ushio doing here?" you stuttered. "We just want to talk with you. You know, the school dance is coming up. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," Duke said, smiling. You shook your head and looked at the door as Yami, Atem, and the others walked up to the roof. Immediately, Atem let out a snarl and ran over to you.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked, frantically checking you over. "I'm fine, babe. Really I am," you said. Yami stalked over to Duke and shoved him back. "What the hell, you bitch! Why don't you just leave (Y/N) alone?!" Yami screeched, clenching his hands to fists. Duke snorted and stalked by you, winking. Atem let out a low growl and pulled you on his lap, kissing under your ear.

Everybody sat down and looked at your shuddering form. You suddenly cried out and buried your face in Atem's chest, sobbing hysterically. "I want him to leave me alone! I don't want you do get hurt or get in trouble! Duke is such a big dork and he can't see that I'm taken!" you sobbed. Atem pulled you closer and laid his chin on your head and slowly rocked back and forth. "Shh, kitten. It's ok, it's ok. Just let it all out. That's my girl." You stopped after a few minutes and just laid your head against his muscular chest, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath he took.


	8. The School Dance

You sighed as you adjusted the straps of your (F/C) dress. Tonight was the Spring Dance, and Atem was taking you out with Yugi and Yami. Hopefully, Duke wasn't going to be there tonight. There was a knock at the door, and you got your crutches and went down to see who it was. Atem was standing there, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was dressed in a crisp, black tuxedo with a tan shirt. 

"Hello, (Y/N)," Atem said, smiling at you. "Hello, Atem," you said, blushing a bit. He chuckled and held out his hand. "You look lovely tonight," Atem mused as you took his hand. "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself," you said. 

Atem led you to his black mustang, and helped you in before going to his side of the car and starting the car. He turned on some country music and you were on your way.  You drove to the party in about 10 minutes and saw Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik standing in front of the gym. Atem parked and helped you out and walked with you to the gang. "You look beautiful, (Y/N)," Yami said, smiling gently. 

You blushed and Atem chuckled and pulled you closer. "I hope you  don't have any ideas of taking my girl," Atem growled playfully. Yami snorted and walked into the gym with Yugi. Everybody followed and you were a bit overwhelmed by all the sounds and the heat that was radiating from inside. Atem noticed this and led you to the outskirts of the crowds. "Are you okay out here?" he asked, tracing your jawline with his thumb. 

You nodded and slowly danced to the beat of "Losing my Mind". Atem chuckled and danced with you, swinging his head back and forth crazily. You laughed and swung your head with his and swung your hips. Multiple songs played, like Raise Your Glass, Heathens, Despacito, and many others. Yugi and Yami joined you and danced with you for a few songs and finally, there was a slow song. 

You sighed and laid your head on his shoulder and wrapped your hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around your waist and swayed to the beat. "(Y/N)?" he asked. You looked into his crimson orbs, which were sparkling in the light. 

"We've been dating for a while now. I love everything about you: your (E/C) eyes, your smile, your personality, and all of the above. When I look at you, the whole world stops and I can only focus on you. I've taken you on countless dates and dances, and I want to ask you..." You gasped as he kneeled down on one knee and took out a black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. 

"(F/N) (L/N), will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" You felt tears fall down your cheeks and you nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes," you choked out. Atem smiled and stood up, slipping the ring on your finger. Atem placed his lips on yours, and you moaned and closed your eyes, in pure bliss. This was a dream come true! Everybody clapped around you as you separated and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you," Atem said. "I love you too, Atem. So damn much," you whispered, leaning your head against his chest.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am so sorry this chapter was so short! But I hoped you liked Atem proposing to you!


	9. Chapter 9

You groaned as your alarm clock went off, signaling that you had to get to school. You shut off your alarm and sat up and looked around. You got up and waddled to your dresser and got out your school uniform. The ring shone on your finger, and you smiled and caressed the ring gently. You got dressed and crutched your way downstairs to see Atem at the table with your brother and mom. He turned to you and smiled, standing up. "There's my lovely fiancée," he said and intertwined your fingers together. He leaned down and kissed your lips. You moaned and pushed back, wrapping your arms around his neck.

A loud cough was heard behind you two, and you separated quickly, blushing. Atem took an apple form a basket and handed it to you. You smiled and bit into the apple, juices trickling down your chin. After a few more bites, you threw the apple away and got your bag and phone. "Have a good day at school honey," your mom called as Atem helped you into his black mustang. He started the car and kissed you on the lips before backing out of the driveway and driving to school. Once you were at school, you saw Yami and Yugi waiting at the door for you. Atem helped you out and you crutched over. "(Y/N)!" Yugi exclaimed and hugged your waist.

You chuckled and patted his head. "Good to see you too, Yugi. You keeping Yami in line?" "Hey!" You giggled and stuck your tongue out at him. "I'm kidding," you said. He huffed and pulled Yugi back gently. "I need to change my books for my first few classes. Come with?" you asked, intertwining your fingers with Atem's. "I'll come with you," Duke voice said behind you. Yami and Atem whipped their head around and your fiancé let out a furious snarl, stepping in front of you protectively. Duke didn't seemed phased by it as he winked at you. "How was your weekend?" he asked.

"I-it was fine," you stuttered. "(Y/N)'s my fiancée now, Duke!" Atem spat, gently grabbing your hand and showing him the ring. "WHAT?!" Duke shouted. You shivered at the venom in his voice and pressed close to Atem, who reached back and wrapped his arm around your waist and gently kissed the top of your head. "You shouldn't be the one for her! I'm the only one for her! (Y/N) doesn't need a shitbag like yourself! You're a whore, a slut, and a cheat!" Atem stiffened in anger, and he growled out, "(Y/N), get back behind Yami, where it's safe. Duke's crossed my patience line." You quickly wrapped your arms around his waist and crutched over to Yami, who whispered, "Go with Yugi inside. This wont turn out well." You looked at your fiancé and bit my lip. You crutched your way into the school and went into your first period class. You sat down and waited for your fiancé to come back.

A few minutes later, Atem and Yami came back. Atem was scowling and he sat down across from me. "What happened?" I whispered. "The bastard ran away before I could do anything," he growled, taking my hand in his. "I'm sorry," I whispered and stroked his cheek. He groaned and kissed the palm of my hand. Yami walked in to his boyfriend and kissed him on he lips beside us. "Sennen! Stop kissing Yugi! This is a school, for God's sake!" They both separated and blushed, while half the class laughed at them.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

I am sorry this chapter is so short! I will have a new chapter up soon!


End file.
